


“Quit it or I’ll bite.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan has developed an annoying habit of booping Phil’s nose, ever since he got a really good one on Dan while they were filming their latest Dan vs Phil for the gaming channel and bickering over the morality of All Or Nothing during extreme Tetris.A ficlet about boops and biting.





	“Quit it or I’ll bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

Dan has developed an annoying habit of booping Phil’s nose, ever since he got a really good one on Dan while they were filming their latest Dan vs Phil for the gaming channel and bickering over the morality of All Or Nothing during extreme Tetris. Phil doesn’t particularly mind them, the silly little gesture, but Dan keeps doing it in the middle of a sentence, throwing him off. He’ll be booped and forget what he’s saying and stare stunned at Dan for half a moment who always giggles and says, “Go on, Philly” like he didn’t just stump Phil’s rhythm. 

Phil ignores it for a while, knowing Dan latches onto jokes until they run themselves out of his system. 

But he keeps doing it…

And _keeps_ doing it—!

And it’s driving Phil crazy. He’s in the middle of telling Dan what he’d learned late last night while falling down a Wikipedia hole on video game historical preservation efforts, when Dan boops him for the fourth time that day. 

“Quit it or I’ll bite,” he threatens. 

Dan laughs at that. “Like you need an excuse to bite, Lester.” Then the cheeky shit has the audacity to boop Phil again! 

Phil grips Dan’s wrist and brings his giant hand to his face. “I mean it,” he says, tempted to smile and trying to resist. “I’ll bite em clean off.” 

“You will not,” Dan says, “You’re way too fond of my fingers and we all know it.” 

Phil knows he’s right, and it’s fucking annoying. He does bite, to get his point across. Because he said he would after all, and old habits die hard. But no, he doesn’t bite through bone, of course. He lets the small series of bites turn into quick little kisses, and uses his free hand to sneak a boop onto Dan’s nose while he’s distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187075946464/quit-it-or-ill-bite) !


End file.
